Good Morning Bayville
by Dark Ray
Summary: A small group of the x-men decide to do a morning talk show. Enough said. Chapter 2 up
1. Good morning Bayville

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution or anything else in this story, because if I did then this wouldn't be a FAN FIC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Good Morning Bayville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose over Bayville, which meant the city was still alive. At least it was for today. As it reached the mansion, a loud crash of equipment awoke everyone.  
  
Logan: What the heck is going on down here?  
  
Rogue had a camera in her hand while Kurt and Kitty were sitting at a table with a backdrop behind them. On the other side of the room was Evan and Storm. They both had a microphone in their hand.  
  
Rogue: Y'all, I'm tryin to film here.  
  
Logan: What is this, some talk show?  
  
Kurt: It's a morning show. It was my idea.  
  
Kitty: Kurt and I do the news, Storm does the weather, and Evan does the sports.  
  
Logan: Does Charles know about this?  
  
Kurt: He'll never know. *an image of professor X being tied to a mailbox appears above Kurt's head*  
  
Logan: Does anyone else know about this?  
  
Evan: *nods his head*  
  
Logan: Anyone that's not in here!  
  
Kurt: No one else knows. *images of people not in the room appear above Kurt's head tied to mailboxes*  
  
Kurt: *laughs menacingly*  
  
Kitty: You could be a traveling reporter!  
  
Logan: I just want breakfast!  
  
Rogue: You ain't goin nowhere till we're done. *hands Logan a microphone*  
  
Bright lights turn on, and they are focused on Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Kurt: Gooooood Morning Bayville! This is Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pride, bringing you your morning news.  
  
Kitty: As gas prices drop, so do High school students! This morning, three students at Bayville high dropped out to fulfill they're life-long dream in becoming morning talk show hosts. Now to Storm with the weather.  
  
Lights fade on Kurt and Kitty and focus on Storm with a big map behind her.  
  
Storm: Today will be sunny...unless you tick me off. Now to Evan with the sports.  
  
Lights fade on Storm and Evan appears in front of a big window.  
  
Evan: Yes folks it's getting warmer out, so that means get your big butt off the couch and go do a verb. Verb it's what you do! Back to you Kitty.  
  
Kitty: That's it for the morning news!  
  
Kurt: Have a great day!  
  
Lights fade out.  
  
Rogue: And cut! Wonderful! See y'all tomorrow.  
  
Everyone sits in front of the TV waiting patiently. Logan is still standing looking very confused and hungry.  
  
Logan: Who would put THAT on they're TV channel?!  
  
Storm: Fox will accept anything. Come and watch.  
  
Logan sits down next to Kitty, and watches the show. They all look very pleased with themselves.  
  
Kitty: Now that you've seen our morning show, would you please be our field reporter Mr. Logan?  
  
Kurt: If not, you will be forced to listen to Kids Bop.  
  
Logan: Okay! I'll join! Just don't make me listen to that crap!  
  
Everyone besides Logan: Yay!  
  
Evan: Let's go celebrate with some tacos.  
  
Everyone imitating J-lo: Taco kisses for Benny *making kissing noises* 


	2. The Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or anything else in this story. OKAY! You may now continue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Good Morning Bayville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2 The Guest  
  
As the sun rose over Bayville, the cast of the morning show prepared for they're first guest to arrive.  
  
Kitty: *while dancing in a circle* I can't believe she is actually going to be in our studio.  
  
Logan: Who's coming again?  
  
Storm: Some great action star named Lara.  
  
Spyke: Ya Lara Croft is awesome man. *Does some marital arts moves* She totally kicks butt.  
  
Rogue: places ya'll!!  
  
Everyone scurries to they're position. Logan takes a plane to Egypt, so he can report on the discovery of another tomb. The lights then fade in on Kurt and Kitty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurt: Good Morning Bayville this is Kurt Wagner.  
  
Kitty: And Kitty Pride, bringing you your morning news.  
  
Kurt: Now to storm with the weather. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Storm: Today will be foggy with a 75% chance of rain. Back to you Kitty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kitty: Thank you. We have a special guest here in the studio today.  
  
Kurt: Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Lara Croft.  
  
Everyone in the studio claps as a woman with long brown hair wearing TIGHT leather appears out of nowhere. Kurt tries to offer her a seat, but she refuses and remains standing in the center of the room.  
  
Kitty: [who seems quite embarrassed] he...he....hello Miss Croft.  
  
Lara: What's the mission!  
  
Kurt: You're our special guest on our morning show.  
  
Lara: So this is a morning show aye! Wait a minute!  
  
Lara looks around the room as if she had been caught in a trap. A little beeping noise comes out of Kurt's pocket. Everyone focuses on Kurt.  
  
Kurt: It's Logan! [Looks around] Oh....um here is Logan reporting from Egypt.  
  
A big monitor in the back room turns on. Lara is really freaked out by all this.  
  
Logan: Hello all of you back home. This is Logan reporting from Egypt. Last night archeologists discovered a tomb of what appears to be a pharaoh from 9,000bc. Shockingly the body is still in excellent condition. Such a mystery like this could only be solved by Lara Croft herself. [Laughs]  
  
Everyone back in the studio except for Lara laughs. Lara looks suddenly very intense.  
  
Lara: So THIS is my mission here! Go to Egypt and help that reporter find out why the tomb is in such great shape.  
  
Lara laughs as a rope from the ceiling falls. Everyone else looks very confused.  
  
Kurt: You can't leave now! We haven't even done an interview.  
  
Lara ignores Kurt entirely, and she leaves through a wind. Broken glass flies everywhere.  
  
Spyke: Dude! Why is everyone always trashing this place?  
  
Rogue: We are going to get this interview done weather ya'll want to or not. Let's follow her!  
  
Storm: Quick to the x-jet!  
  
Batman music plays as everyone climbs into the jet. Kurt and Storm are in the cockpit, and everyone else is buckled up. 


	3. Many Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or anything else in this story, because if I did then this wouldn't be a fan fic.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. I know this chapter is short, sorry. Next chapter I promise will have some songs in it. Suggestions for songs are welcome. Also, I don't mean to offend people in any way and If I do then sorry. Thanx!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Good Morning Bayville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Many Troubles  
  
Well...to make a long and boring story short, our news cast caught Lara Croft. She will now be in the mental home for at least a good 20 years. Let's see...what else happened...oh! Kurt kissed Kitty and Evan threw up. Last but not least, the sun rose over Bayville once again.  
  
Kitty: Oh No!! Mr. Logan has taken some of Kurt's medicine!  
  
Logan: Zipidy do da Zipidy eh my oh my what a wonderful........day.  
  
Rogue: Hey Evan.  
  
Evan comes into the room with a fur coat and big sunglasses.  
  
Evan: Excuse me! I am no longer "Evan". I am the person formally know as "Evan".  
  
Rogue: What ever.  
  
Logan and Kurt: [while doing cartwheels] I have ADD!!  
  
Logan: Now what do we do!!!!!  
  
Kurt: Let's party like its on sale for $19.95.  
  
Logan: ^.^  
  
Logan and Kurt start doing the Macarena. Storm is sitting in a corner with a hanger above her head and a yellow teletub in her hand.  
  
Storm: Aliens! Aliens are among us! I warned you yellow teletube, but no!!! [To the ceiling] I bring you a sacrifice!!!!  
  
Storm lifts the yellow teletub in her hand, but then Kurt crashes into her.  
  
Kurt: Let's sing a song Logan!  
  
Logan: what's a song?  
  
Kurt: I don't know either!  
  
Kitty: He guys cut it out this is a morning show not a freak show!  
  
Logan & Kurt: 0.0  
  
Rogue: [while taking off her gloves] If ya can't stop'em, join'em.  
  
Rogue touches Kurt's forehead, and then starts talking to thin air.  
  
Person formally known as Evan: Later short cakes!  
  
Storm: Don't leave Evan! The aliens will kiss you!  
  
The door to the room slams shut, and Kitty looks around very frightened.  
  
Kitty: I'm going to go with Evan. [leaves very quickly] 


	4. enter yugioh

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution or Kurt's insanity.  
  
Kurt: Dude why do you make me such an idiot!  
  
Magenta: Every story/show has an idiot, like Joey from Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Kurt: What's this "Yu-gi-oh"?  
  
Magenta: [thinking to self] Why don't I turn this into a cross over, and put the cast of Yu-gi-oh in it!  
  
Rogue: What ever happened to the morning show part of this story?  
  
Logan: Sing the happy happy happy happy joy joy song!  
  
Rogue: and please fix Logan.  
  
(Magenta snaps her finger)  
  
Logan: .....Where the heck am I...and WHY IN HEAVEN'S NAME AM I DRESSED AS SAILOR MOON????!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Good Morning Bayville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 Crossroads [I has nothing to do w/the story, the title just sounded cool]  
  
The door bell rang, and Mr. Kurt Wagner strolled over to the door and politely opened the door with a sophisticated "Good morning my fair friend thank you for knocking on my lovely door. How may I be of most service to you?".  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea: Waz up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurt: [ignoring the script] Okay first of all, you making me sound like some rich snob! Second, I didn't think you were serious when you said you would add the Yu-gi-oh cast!  
  
Magenta: I only added 4 of them!  
  
Tea: Like my outfit. Tea spins around in an awful outfit she made herself.  
  
Everyone: *Barf*  
  
Joey: You got an food in this here joint? I'm starving!  
  
Tristan: I'm sorry to cut you guys short, but I have to go chipmunk hunting with my hair, bye!  
  
Rogue: If you see Evan and Kitty tell them we're back to normal now.  
  
Tristan: Okay.  
  
Logan: Hey isn't there a short weird haired kid on that show?  
  
Tea: Oh yes Yugi! [pulls out microscope] there he is.  
  
Logan: [looks into microscope] Weird!  
  
Storm: Where is Bakura?  
  
Joey: [while stuffing his face] He's with Marik now.  
  
Storm: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
The End  
  
Everyone: but were not finished yet!!!!!!  
  
Magenta: I'm sorry folks, but I can't just continue any more. For those of you who won't stand for this then go find another one of my fics. 


End file.
